


Reunited

by QuiteRightToo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s04e13 Journey's End, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteRightToo/pseuds/QuiteRightToo
Summary: Sometimes all you need is luck and some quick thinking.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whovianhalfblood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianhalfblood/gifts).



> A JE rewrite for a friend on Tumblr.

He was running, faster than he had ever ran in all his lives. His brain focused on one thing, just one thing. Rose. There she was, after all these years, running towards him, once again doing the impossible. He barely heard the Dalek in the alley, but Rose did. She aimed her gun at it, the beam of light hitting the creature as it and the protective shell exploded. The Doctor looked at her and he kept running. 

The second they were within reach of each other, he lifted her off the ground and spun her around, keeping her body held close.

“I missed you so much,” she murmured into his shoulder, tears of joy and relief dripping down her cheeks.

He buried his head in her neck, “Oh, Rose. I missed you too. My precious girl, I love you.” He held her tighter than ever and breathed in her scent that he had missed. His pink and yellow girl was back in his arms, and this time he didn’t plan on letting her go.

 


End file.
